


youtube au

by gidmont



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Headcanon, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gidmont/pseuds/gidmont
Summary: just a soft au where the boys are youtubers who get into all kinds of shenanigans. it's heavily inspired by shane dawson & friends, but you don't need to know them to enjoy these knuckleheads
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	youtube au

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: brief mentions of food, depression, anxiety, self-doubt, dogs, and rats  
> most of it's very fluffy, though. i hope you enjoy! :D

**shane is roman**

  * constantly creating
  * works nonstop, always coming up with new ideas for both shorter videos and more intense series
  * types of videos include but aren’t limited to skits, conspiracy theories (virgil helps him do research) and other spooky shenanigans, experimenting with makeup, covers, original songs, music videos, animatics, vlogs, and series where he helps people or learns about certain communities
  * often nervous to upload because he doesn’t think what he’s been staying up all night every night editing will be well-received by viewers
  * cries tears of joy when, surprise surprise, everyone ends up loving the new video
  * even though he has a great support system and tons of fans who love him, he still doubts himself and doesn’t think he’s anything special
  * makes jokes through the pain
  * very dramatic, but very humble
  * generous and loves to spoil everyone, even strangers, but especially logan
  * has a whole range of silly characters he portrays in vlogs
  * (his favorite is the queen)
  * don’t talk to him about his old hairstyle
  * huge fan of team starkid and dreams of being in one of their shows someday
  * loves his fiancé
  * loves his friends
  * loves to harass his fiancé and his friends



**ryland is logan**

  * roman’s tired fiancé
  * in possession of half of the sole braincell of the group
  * is Not Amused by the group’s tomfoolery
  * (secretly he loves that they all have fun together)
  * “roman, please refrain from summoning demons into our household for one night”
  * “no, i will not join the illuminati with you”
  * enjoys cooking for roman since roman only orders fast food otherwise
  * believes in ghosts but will never admit it
  * after being featured in some of roman’s videos, he quickly became beloved by fans - a good number of the comments consisted of requests for him to make his own channel - roman quickly pointed these out to him, and after some convincing from his fiancé and their friends, logan agreed to start making his own videos
  * these include a series where he analyzes the themes and points out inconsistencies in tv shows, movies, and comic books, vlogs (the ones of him cooking for roman are especially popular), videos where roman and virgil teach him slang, and autonomous sensory meridian response videos
  * makes a point to include at least one fun fact in each video, but usually more
  * genuinely surprised by how popular his channel becomes and doesn’t understand why people seem to like him and his videos so much, but he’s happy to provide them with entertainment as well as teach his audience bits of information and make a positive impact
  * does yoga every morning and exercises regularly - at one point he makes a video demonstrating his workout routine, complete with a formfitting shirt
  * (his fans appreciate this greatly)
  * during times when roman is locked away in his office editing for days, logan checks on him every few hours, bringing him food and making sure he’s hydrated - sometimes he even manages to drag roman away for a short break
  * is a bit of a mother hen, frequently making sure that the others aren’t being too stupid and hurting themselves on their adventures



**morgan is virgil**

  * logan’s gremlin brother
  * extremely clumsy
  * *falls down stairs* “this is why i don’t leave my room”
  * will not hesitate to hiss at you
  * rarely seen without a hoodie
  * enjoys sitting on surfaces that aren’t meant to be sat upon, especially if they’re high so that he can feel tall
  * the top of the fridge is a particular favorite of his
  * naps
  * lives with logan and roman in their house - his anxiety and depression prevent him from getting his own place, plus they all know that if he lived alone he would never leave the apartment, so the couple is happy to let him stay with them - logan in particular is pleased with the situation because he can keep a close eye on virgil and make sure his needs are met
  * along with helping roman with his conspiracy theory videos, he also makes his own, as well as ones about cryptids and unsolved crimes
  * also sims let’s plays
  * his editing style is much more casual and humorous than roman’s and logan’s
  * memes
  * his videos are often just him lying in bed rambling about whatever the topic is
  * Stressed, Depressed, and Not Enough Rest
  * stays up until 5am regularly
  * logan has given up trying to convince him to develop and follow a healthy sleep schedule
  * simultaneously the most scared and the most excited during spooky adventures
  * because he’s so clumsy and often hurts himself accidentally, logan regularly rebukes him, telling him to be more careful
  * virgil always acts annoyed, but really he loves that his brother cares about him so much
  * occasionally goes weeks or even months at a time without posting a new video due to his mental health, and he always feels terrible about it, apologizing profusely when he inevitably posts a new one - his fans always reassure him that they completely understand and remind him that his health is more important than anything else
  * he totally doesn’t cry every time he reads these comments, he doesn’t



**garrett is patton**

  * constantly hungry
  * has two pet rats named chip and dip whom he loves very much
  * if he goes anywhere that has a dog, the dog will follow him around without fail - he doesn’t know why all dogs like him so much, but he is not complaining at all
  * strangers always think he’s flirting with them when really he’s Just That Friendly
  * most of his videos are either quiet, relaxing asmr, or loud and fast-paced vlogs
  * sometimes he and logan collaborate on asmr videos
  * never mentions anything bad in his videos because he wants his channel to be a safe and happy space where people can go to feel better, or at the very least not feel worse
  * reads every single comment he gets no matter how many
  * replies to a good number of them, too
  * takes the time to add accurate subtitles to each of his videos himself because he knows the automatic captioning on youtube isn’t the best and he doesn’t want anyone to miss out on anything
  * when he noticed that his friends only used the auto captions, he offered to do the same for their videos - they all politely declined because they didn’t want him to do all that work for them, but he did inspire them to start doing it themselves for all their own videos
  * started recording covers after he offhandedly sang a jingle from a commercial in one of his vlogs and he read a few comments asking him to sing more because they loved his voice so much
  * puns
  * obsessed with anything tiny
  * frequently encourages his viewers to go shower his friends with love and affection
  * never says goodbye to his friends without giving them a hug and telling them he loves them
  * comforts virgil during spooky times even though he’s usually pretty nervous too
  * like roman, makes jokes to lighten the mood when things get a bit dark



**drew is remus**

  * good person, terrible role model
  * 6 feet and 6 inches of pure chaos
  * likes to think his height is actually 6’6.6”
  * greets his friends by sprinting directly towards them and tackling them to the ground in a hug
  * the only person he doesn’t greet this way is patton - he still sprints towards him and hugs him, but instead of tackling him, he lifts him up and spins him around - this is because remus can’t handle the idea of potentially hurting his small and happy friend
  * (plus the giggles it draws out of patton every time are remus’s favorite sound in the world)
  * makes pretty much every kind of video you could think of that youtube allows
  * sometimes he just rambles, jumping from thought to thought with no set topic, talking a mile a minute
  * other times he puts all of his effort and energy into making elaborate short films, usually in the horror genre
  * lovingly makes life harder for his viewers by making his channel as confusing as possible - uploads part 2 of a series when he hasn’t even posted part 1 yet, adds videos to the wrong playlists, etc.
  * pranking his friends is one of his favorite activities
  * also exploring places that are dangerous and/or not open to the public
  * messes with everyone and can be intense, but he eases up the instant he realizes anyone’s genuinely uncomfortable
  * plays the piano and writes his own music
  * when he’s in the right mood, roman can convince him to accompany him when he records covers or original songs
  * patton, on the other hand, doesn’t need to ask twice for remus to accompany him or help him in any other way
  * as much as his friends love having him in their videos, they get a little tired of having to censor half of the things he says and does
  * gets a lot of comments asking if he’s okay
  * he’s not
  * like roman, remus loves starkid a lot
  * has posted the most videos out of everyone in the group
  * if you dare him to do something, or tell him that he cannot do something, He Will Do It
  * gets injured even more often than virgil - not because he’s clumsy, but because he makes stupid choices
  * when they’re out being spooky, remus loves to provoke any spirits or cryptids that might be there and does everything he can to get a reaction out of them, much to the distress of virgil and patton
  * shane madej is one of his idols
  * owns a ouija board
  * whenever he goes over to patton’s apartment, he spends the whole time playing with chip and dip



**andrew is janus**

  * everyone’s favorite snarky cameraman
  * in possession of the other half of the sole braincell of the group
  * for a long time he stayed anonymous, but after being a huge help to roman during a particularly stressful series, roman decided janus deserved recognition for all that he does
  * janus was hesitant but eventually agreed, and roman made an “exposing my secret cameraman” video - needless to say, fans were pretty darn excited
  * he didn’t expect people to like him much, but they loved him immediately
  * has vitiligo - he’s a bit self-conscious about it but would never let anyone else know that - was pleasantly surprised when a good number of viewers commented on how cool they thought it was
  * very sarcastic, but not in a hurtful way (unless he’s upset)
  * a master at filming in walmart and getting away with it - he’s never gotten kicked out and doubts he ever will
  * touching his camera = instant regret
  * remus can testify to this
  * primarily films for roman and spends just as much time editing as he does
  * also films for the others when they ask him to
  * not a fan of being the center of attention, but he does appreciate being given credit where it’s due
  * perfectly happy staying safe behind the camera and quietly observing his friends get into shenanigans
  * it’s difficult to make him laugh, but every once in a while you can hear him chuckling off-camera - viewers fall in love with it and/or him the first time they hear it - his friends love it too, and consider it a challenge to make him laugh as often as possible - whenever someone succeeds, they consider it a pretty big accomplishment
  * people often go to him for his opinion when they’re having a friendly argument or competition - he’s good at avoiding giving his actual opinion and instead answering in a way that leaves everyone feeling good about themselves
  * tends to show his love for his friends through actions rather than words
  * doesn’t have his own channel, but isn’t completely against the idea and might consider making one in the future
  * for now, though, he’s satisfied with just helping everyone else with their videos



**Author's Note:**

> hello! i've always wanted to make an au like this so i'm very excited about it and happy with how it turned out. i posted it a while ago on tumblr, too, where i've also been posting art of the characters. you can find the au here: https://stargazing-squid.tumblr.com/post/614162387418890240/youtube-au
> 
> i love this au a lot and really want to write more for it, so if you enjoy it please let me know! also if you want to know anything more about it feel free to send me asks on tumblr :D
> 
> okay, thank you, i love you, have a lovely day/night!


End file.
